


Imagination

by sobermeup, soltandfrie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation in Shower, ignore my shitty smut lol, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltandfrie/pseuds/soltandfrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon gets in the shower, and uses his imagination. Oh, how it wanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

Today had been a long week for Jon, yes, an entire day felt like a week. He didn’t know why, they filmed an episode of On The Spot today, and he did some other menial tasks, but it just seemed to drag on forever. He’s so ready to shower off and get some sleep. He almost an hour of work left though, and after that there are several things he needs to do at home, not to mention eat. He just wants to sleep. Maybe that’s why today felt so long, he didn’t sleep very well last night. Not sleeping always makes things seem worse.

When he finally gets under the stream of water he sighs. The hot waters starts to relax his muscles and he just stands there for a little. He’d like to be able to go to bed tonight and sleep for the full eight hours that he’s able to get before his alarm goes of for work. Jon knows it probably won’t happen though. He hasn’t been sleeping well recently and he thinks it due to the lack of human contact, and lack release that he’s had these past few weeks. His girlfriend left him, and he’s been trying to get over it, but it isn’t working so well. One of the most frustrating things is that he can’t get a satisfying release. He can orgasm of course, but it never is satisfying, he never has that post orgasm bliss. He’s barely upset that she left him, he was pretty sure they wouldn’t last anyhow. He just wants to orgasm and for it feel good.

As he washes his hair he needs to think about booking an appointment to get it trimmed, or maybe even cut. People seemed to like that shorter look that he had, maybe he should go back to that. As he rinses out the conditioner he’s now put in his hair his mind drifts to today’s episode and the hilarious look on Geoff’s face when Jon said his word was ‘iFinger’. He smiles a little as he picks up his bodywash. The definitions the guys gave weren’t anywhere close to the actual definition, but it was funny, as always, to hear them flounder about trying to come up with a definition. He washes his body with the soap, and he wrinkles his nose at the smell. Why did he buy this? Well, it’s not that bad, it’s just a little strong. As he rinses the soap off it starts to smell quite nice. Jon washes off his face and for a little he stands with the water pouring directly onto his face, then he leans his head forward so that it soaks his hair.

Jon wipes his eyes and looks down at the floor, his eyes drift to his very neglected cock. He hasn’t touched it in the way his body so desperately craves in over a week. Jon continues to tell himself it’s because he’s too busy, but in reality it’s because he afraid that he won’t be able to give himself a stimulating release. That’s kind of a shitty thought, if he can’t please himself how will be able to please anyone? Jon sighs again. Well, he has two options here, spiral down into a deep, dark existential crisis, or jerk off for a disappointing orgasm.

With a sigh he internally scans through his spank bank. There's not much there, and he tries to imagine a porn that he's watched, but nothing comes to mind. He decides to switch to people in his life, because why not add the guilt of getting off to one of his friends to his list of problems.

He internally scans through all the women at work. The first one he thinks of is Lindsay, but then he remembers that heated drunken kiss she and Michael shared at the Christmas party and he moves on. Meg is next and the images of her in her bra and underwear flip through his mind, but Gavin's monologue about what he loves about Meg ruins that. Bibs come to his mind and so does that face she makes at him sometimes, it's a sexy look, but it's always preceded by some joke. Jon knows she's never serious but it's so sexy. She bites her lip, winks, and Jon can't handle it sometimes. Aaron comes to his mind and he knows he wouldn't be able to talk to him if he got off to Bibs, but Aaron's fit body filters through Jon's mind. He smiles at the perks of being bisexual and he thinks about the attractive males at work. Blaine is the next that comes to mind. Him flexing is almost a constant occurrence and Jon has seen him in less clothes than Blaine would admit. Jon pushes the hair in his face back as his other hand reaches towards his cock. Blaine's ass is on display in Jon’s mind, consequence of Blaine bending over a few too many times.

As Jon strokes himself to hardness his mind doesn't stay on Blaine. Another person materializes in his brain, probably the worst person at this time. Matt Hullum, CEO of Rooster Teeth, is smiling at Jon, handing him a cup of coffee, opening his arms for a hug, putting his hand on Jon’s jaw and pulling him in for a kiss. Maybe that last one is just a wish of Jon's. Suddenly Jon's imagination is taking him places he'd never thought he'd be, like in his bed, sinking down on Matt’s dick, or in Matt's office bent over the desk, getting slammed into over and over. Jon has to put his hand on the wall for support as he nears his orgasm, in hopes to make it more satisfying he stops himself before he reaches the edge and falls over. He does this several times, working himself to the edge with the thought of Matt slamming into him. He splutters though as imaginary Matt yanks imaginary Jon by the hair, actual Jon finally tips over the edge and waves of pleasure roll over him. He leans against the wall to catch his breath.

Well, _shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys want more? I kinda wanna write more, maybe Matt /actually/ fucking Jon, idk, you tell me if you want more


End file.
